The Elementals
The Elementals is an American supernatural–fantasy horror/drama/comedy television series developed by Tyler Ridgeway. The series follows the life of five Juniors in high school. They are 16-year olds Gregory "Greg" Wells, Asia Banks, Quincy "Q" Jones, Jessica Hardley & James Quinn, who receive the power to control the elements after an archaeological dig. Later on Kristen Banks & Christopher "Chris" Powers join the original five in Season 3 as the replacements for Jessica & Greg, respectively. The series also focuses on the characters dealing with past issues and trying to balance their lives with saving the world. The series is a mix of teen drama and the supernatural. Characters Current * Shane Green as Gregory "Greg" Wells * Lisa Whitlock as Asia Banks * Quan Black as Quincy "Q" Jones * Kailani Stewart as Jessica Hardley * Coby West as James Quinn * Chelsea Warren as Kristen Bearin(Main Season 3-present) * Mick Baker as Christopher "Chris" Powers(Main Season 3-present) * Arion Thomasson as George "The Principal" Durham (Main Season 1, Recurring Season 2-present) Villains Season 1 * Harry Orange as The Warlord * Andrew Fordley as The Spellcaster Season 2 * Giovanni Williams as Marshall Ramsey * Brianna Holmes as Carrina Ramsey * Raphael Drew as Lucian aka The Silence Season 3 * Alicia Forrester as Melinoe, The Greek Goddess Of Ghosts Season 4 * Cree Summers as Adrianna Holmes * Mark Mathers as Dr. Ian Fisher Season 5 * Asia Milano as Su-Ying "Su" Banks * Joshua "Josh" Malone as JC Holmes * Cree Summers as Adrianna Holmes * Ebony Brown as Kiara Barkley * Darius Cumford as Tyrone "T-Dog" Johnston Season 6 * Shannon Langston as Marge Johnston/The Witch * Dane Brook as Manny Long/Astron * Nichelle Qelm as Sabrina Tarr/Krona * Ariella Evans as Anna Delloud/Zatara * Jayson Covington as Delvar Smith/X'Alazel * Derek Ryan as Michael James/Veelore * Kayla McForrest as Nina Blain/Ebiva * Tai Motomiya as Tommy Flame/Frazino Season 7 * Terrell Parks as Shawn Jones * Ash Bloxk as Death Star * Kelli Buford as Queen Jovinah Season 8 * Takira Cheyenne as Lana Snow * Camilla Jackson as Tara Snow * Giselle Ford as Aimee Snow * Ebony Brown as Kiara Barkley * Darius Cumford as Tyrone "T-Dog" Johnston Season 9 * TreNique Benton as Zephyr * Yasmine Slater as Vox * Levi Carpenter as Dock * Vince Jamison as Emerald * Izzy Banks as Luxe * Felicity Walker as Marxas * Dominic Sullivan as Cipher Season 10 * Harry Orange as The Warlord * Andrew Fordley as The Spellcaster * Giovanni Williams as Marshall Ramsey * Brianna Holmes as Carrina Ramsey * Raphael Drew as Lucian aka The Silence * Alicia Forrester as Melinoe, The Greek Goddess Of Ghosts * Asia Milano as Su-Ying "Su" Banks * Joshua "Josh" Malone as JC Holmes * Cree Summers as Adrianna Holmes * Ebony Brown as Kiara Barkley * Darius Cumford as Tyrone "T-Dog" Johnston * Shannon Langston as Marge Johnston/The Witch * Dane Brook as Manny Long/Astron * Nichelle Qelm as Sabrina Tarr/Krona * Ariella Evans as Anna Delloud/Zatara * Jayson Covington as Delvar Smith/X'Alazel * Derek Ryan as Michael James/Veelore * Kayla McForrest as Nina Blain/Ebiva * Tai Motomiya as Tommy Flame/Frazino * Terrell Parks as Shawn Jones * Ash Bloxk as Death Star * Kelli Buford as Queen Jovinah * Takira Cheyenne as Lana Snow * Camilla Jackson as Tara Snow * Giselle Ford as Aimee Snow * TreNique Benton as Zephyr * Yasmine Slater as Vox * Levi Carpenter as Dock * Vince Jamison as Emerald * Izzy Banks as Luxe * Felicity Walker as Marxas * Dominic Sullivan as Cipher Filming Locations The pilot episode was filmed in Woodstown, New Jersey, but the rest of the episodes have been filmed in Mystic Island, New Jersey (which doubles as the fictional small town of Sunset City, New Jersey) and various other communities around Greater NJ, to take advantage of local tax incentives. See Also * Season One * Season Two * Season Three * Season Four * Season Five * Season Six * Season Seven * Season Eight * Season Nine * Season Ten